A veces hay que jugársela
by misery182
Summary: Deidara viaja a París porque quiere volverse un pintor famoso, no solo para alejarse de Itachi que se ha quedado en Japón, amándolo. Lo bueno es que Deidara se encuentra con Sasori, otro pintor con bastante experiencia que le aconseja regresar, porque aunque Deidara tiene mucho miedo, a veces hay que jugársela. ItaDei. (Lime/Lemon)


Hey you!

¡Feliz Navidad y feliz Año Nuevo!

¿Cómo están todos? Espero que estén de maravilla, yo tengo frío y sé que soy mala por no haberme pasado por aquí más seguido, pero ustedes entienden hehe.

Esta vez les traigo algo así como un regalo de Navidad, algo corto pero desde el centro de mi corazón, un ItaDei de nuevo, ya saben que me encanta esta pareja, y bueno ya, léanme abajo con mis felicitaciones y todo eso.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Las frases de películas son geniales pero tampoco son mías, son de sus respectivos autores cuyos nombres no recuerdo y no voy a investigar xD

Disfrútelo, sin más, ¡a leer!

* * *

**A veces hay que jugársela**

_**París, Francia. Diciembre, 24.**_

Si, tal vez era un chico muy guapo y seductor, tal vez era uno de esos artistas famosos que en esos momentos solo querían divertirse en una mega fiesta de Navidad, que tal vez lo estaba invitando solo para pasar una noche con él, pero ¿qué mas daba? Así le gustaban las cosas a él.

Una sola noche juntos y después adiós.

El departamento era grande, pero no pudo ver si era bonito, el pelirrojo no se molestó en encender las luces ni en ofrecerle un trago. No se lo había ofrecido en la fiesta, no se lo ofrecería en su propio apartamento.

Deidara estaba desesperado, no podía ocultarlo, porque aunque hubiera estado con muchos otros chicos ahí en París, ese muchacho le recordaba tremendamente a Itachi. Sacudió la cabeza para alejarlo de sus pensamientos y se agacho para comenzar con lo que de ojos mieles le había pedido.

-¿Tan malo era?- dijo deteniéndolo.

-¿Qué?

-El chico- Deidara lo miró sin comprender –no te hagas el tonto, el chico por el que viajaste hasta aquí…

-¿Cuál chico? Estoy aquí por mi arte…- quiso convencerlo, sentado en el suelo.

-Si, claro- asintió sarcástico –es muy normal que las personas hagan eso, ¿sabes? Los canta-autores escriben canciones de despecho, los poetas igual… y los pintores se mudan de país con el pretexto de "vender"- dijo caminando por la habitación, sirviéndose un poco de whisky.

-No sé de que carajos me estas hablando…- se defendió girándose para verlo, encontrándose con esa mirada que odiaba (porque le recordaba a Itachi), esa mirada que le decía que tenía razón y que él iba a terminar cediendo a cualquier cosa que el otro dijera o quisiera.

-Está bien, me atrapaste- admitió poniéndose de pie, girando los ojos con odio y haciendo ademanes con las manos –me mudé por la culpa de un idiota, lo admito, pero también lo hice por mi arte- especificó girando rápidamente para mirarlo.

-Claro, de eso no hay duda- asintió sonriendo divertido, sosteniendo un cigarrillo entre sus dedos. –Cuéntame- pidió poniéndose serio.

-No- respondió sin pensar –porque no mejor, regresamos en donde nos quedamos- propuso acercándosele tomando su camisa abierta para seducirlo.

-Chiquillo, ¿al menos tienes una idea de cuantos años tengo?-le preguntó riéndose, tomándolo por las muñecas para detenerlo, alejándose.

-¿Si no ibas a tener sexo conmigo para qué me trajiste hasta aquí?- preguntó molesto.

-No sabía que eras otro de esos que huyen de las personas antes que enfrentar sus sentimientos…

-No hui…- intentó defenderse y ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada, volvió a rodar los ojos y suspiró –bueno ya, no me sermonees…- pidió sentándose en el banco de la cantinita.

Se quedó callado, pensando, le agradaba ese hombre, pero lo estaba haciendo pensar y lo peor es que tenía razón, toda la maldita razón.

-Vístete- le dijo luego de un largo silencio –te invito a cenar- aclaró ante su mirada confundida. El rubio obedeció ciegamente y lo siguió hasta la puerta, Sasori se detuvo antes de abrirla –no me vayas a tomar de la mano y no pienses que esto es una cita…- Deidara frunció el ceño confundido –solo… no lo hagas- pidió.

-No tienes pinta de ser de Japón… más bien inglés, incluso americano, pero no de Japón- se le quedó mirando profundamente. Habían terminado su cena, el restaurante estaba casi vacío y aun les quedaba la mitad de su botella de vino tinto.

-¿Qué hay de raro con que sea de Japón?- preguntó ofendido.

-No pensé que hubiera chicos tan guapos…- Deidara se sonrió avergonzado –y tan tontos- levantó la vista molesto. –Deidara, ese tal Itachi te ama en verdad…

-Si, eso dijo él.

-¿Quieres que te golpee o algo verdad?- el rubio volvió a verlo confundido –si te lo dijo es porque es verdad, nadie dice esas cosas por decir después de tanto…

-Discúlpame, ok…- intentó defenderse –pero tengo miedo.

-¿De qué? ¿De no ser correspondido? Él te ama…

-De que me lastimen, de nuevo- agregó interrumpiendo.

-Cariño, a veces hay que jugársela- le sonrió de medio lado.*

-¿Y si pierdo?- preguntó aun asustado.

-¿Y si ganas? ¿Ah, qué dices?- Sasori mantuvo su sonrisa, tomó su copa y la alzo para brindar con el rubio. Deidara asintió sonriéndole, imitándolo hasta chocar sus copas.

_**Tokio, Japón. Diciembre, 31.**_

Respiró antes de bajar de su precioso auto, odiaba esos lugares, pero tenía que ir más por obligación que por otra cosa, bueno si, los negocios, incluso en una fiesta el resto de los empresarios seguían haciendo tratos de algunos cuantos millones, olvidando a sus hijos en casa y dejando que sus mujeres charlaran entre ellas de los chismes de cada cual.

Y él tenía que estar ahí aunque no quisiera, pero solo era una tonta fiesta de Año Nuevo, tomaría una copa o dos, y poco antes de las doce se largaría de ese lugar y regresaría a su frío departamento con su soledad.

Luego de disculparse con esos hombres que solo hablaban de la economía, dinero y sus empresas fue a sentarse en la especie de barra, había un barman detrás, así que para él era una barra, pidió otro trago y mantuvo la mirada agachada, puesta sobre su copa.

-Hola Itachi- lo saludó una voz que no pudo reconocer, detrás de él, no tenía ganas de girarse y responder, porque eso significaría que iniciaba una plática y no tenía ganas de hablar. –No recordaba que fueras tan maleducado- regañó el dueño de aquella voz sentándose a su lado, elevó la vista sorprendido, era Deidara.

-¿Deidara? Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?- se enderezó y sintió como si el alma le regresara al cuerpo.

-Me invitaron a esta dichosa fiesta que apenas comienza a ponerse interesante- respondió coqueto.

-Si… pero ya me iba…- siguió con su jueguillo, mirándolo de reojo, y como sonreía cómplice.

-Que lástima, no me gustaría que te fueras de esta gran y aburrida fiesta a encerrarte en tu bonito departamento, a beber algo de alcohol y luego irte a tu fría cama…- comentó -solo…- agregó luego mirándolo seductoramente.

-Si, sería una lastima que hiciera todo eso solo…- repitió sosteniéndole la mirada. –¿Y si vienes conmigo?- soltó de pronto. Deidara sonrió, había estado esperando a que le hiciera esa pregunta desde que se sentó a su lado.

-Alcánzame…- dijo poniéndose de pie y dedicándole una enorme sonrisa divertida –si te atreves…- después salió caminando apresuradamente pero sin llamar la atención, y no se detuvo hasta que llegó a los jardines del lugar, hacía frío, maldición.

Itachi fue tras él, disculpándose torpemente, tratando de no perder de vista la rubia cabellera del artista. Salió del lugar, respiró hondo sintiendo el aire frío recorrer el interior de su cuerpo y viendo como el vaho salía de su boca. Lo buscó con la mirada, y caminó hasta donde estaba.

-Bien, ya te alcancé, y ahora, ¿qué sigue?- preguntó acercándosele lentamente, tomándolo por las caderas.

-No lo sé, tú dime…- le dijo imitándolo, pero aproximando sus manos al cuello del pelinegro.

Ansiaba ese momento, había esperado tanto para tenerlo entre sus brazos, como ahora, para poder besarlo como lo haría en ese momento. Lentamente, se acercó hasta casi rosar sus labios… pero una detonación los alertó, separándolos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó asustado el de ojos azules, abrazándose a él.

-No lo sé…- admitió mirando preocupado a su alrededor.

-¿Crees que haya sido un…- tragó grueso antes de continuar –un disparo?

-Lo dudo…- y luego miró al cielo, notando pequeños puntos luminosos de color verde que desaparecían a lo lejos –fue un cohete- dijo sonriendo tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mira- señaló detrás de él, haciendo que se girara y en seguida escucharon otra detonación y pudieron ver las luces, esta vez de color rojo.

-Que bonito- admitió Deidara sonriendo.

-¿Y si vamos a otro lado?- le susurró el Uchiha, el rubio asintió ampliando su sonrisa.

Las caricias. Le gustaba sentir sus manos frías recorriendo su cuerpo, como la primera vez un simple roce lo hacía suspirar. Sus besos. Su lengua dejando una sensación caliente en su piel, que a los pocos segundos se tornaba fría, pero deliciosa.

Necesitaba aquello, las manos de Itachi no eran como las de los chicos que había conocido en París, ni sus labios. Aquellos eran gélidos, como se siente el plástico al tacto con las manos, sin emociones. Pero con Itachi todo tomaba sentido, hasta los estúpidos villancicos que se escuchaban desde la vieja radio que yacía prendida en la cocina.

-Que romántico…- susurro sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué cosa?- le dijo Itachi al oído, besándolo castamente en el cuello, pero comenzando a estimular su entrepierna sin tener un poco de pudor.

-Los villancicos de fondo mientras hacemos el amor luego de un año…- se rio gimiendo suavemente en su oído. Itachi soltó una risa tonta murmurando algún insulto mientras bajaba para engullir su miembro.

Deidara gimió más fuerte y pidió que no parara, como si el Uchiha fuera a hacerlo. Pero si lo hizo, se irguió y sin permitirle quejarse o siquiera pensar en prepararlo lo penetró lentamente. El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza y se quejó adolorido, lo maldijo pero Itachi comenzó a moverse sin importarle otra cosa que no fuera Deidara y sentirse dentro de él.

Enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, tomando su negro cabello entre sus dedos, gimiendo y rasguñándole la espalda.

Era como un hechizo, como un veneno, como el de las serpientes, que se necesita parte del mismo veneno para crear la cura. Pero él no sabía nada de curas ni de venenos, no tenía ni la menor idea de como funcionaba aquello. Porque no quería curarse, quería morir sintiendo aquello, porque era hermoso, y lo más importante estaba muy feliz.

Sintió su cuerpo tensarse, gimió mas fuerte y luego fue el turno de Itachi. El pelinegro respiraba agitadamente, dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el del rubio.

-No te iras, ¿verdad?- le dijo juntando sus frentes, con los ojos cerrados -dime que no te iras por la mañana como aquella vez, prométeme que cuando despierte seguirás aquí, a mi lado- pidió respirando hondo, abriendo los ojos para mirarlo.

-No, no lo haré, me quedaré contigo- le sonrió levemente para tranquilizarlo, acariciándole la cabeza.

-Pero luego te irás…- quiso adivinar abatido, recostándose a su lado.

-No, me quedaré aquí, en Japón, te lo digo en serio…- se incorporó para verlo. Itachi intentó sonreír un poco, tratando de convencerse de que eso era verdad. –No me crees, ¿verdad?- casi aseguró.

-Me cuesta creerte luego de todo lo que pasó…- negó.

-Mira, alguien en París hizo que me diera cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía…y a veces hay que jugársela- completó mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Hay que jugársela?- susurró sonriendo divertido, Deidara asintió correspondiendo a su sonrisa. -¿Y que tal si pierdes?- preguntó acomodándole el cabello detrás de la oreja.

-¿Y si gano?- repitió lo mismo que aquella noche.

-Claro, tienes un 50/50, ¿cierto?

-Cierto- volvió a sonreír y luego suspiró. –Itachi no tienes idea de cuantas veces me hice esa pregunta cuando venía en el avión hacia acá y creo que perder no puede ser tan malo, a veces sirve para encontrar cosas mejores, todo pasa por algo- concluyó recostándose en su pecho.

-Si, todo pasa por algo…- asintió abrazándolo. Él también había sentido miedo a veces, pero lo había intentado, se la había "jugado" como decía el rubio y no le había ido tan mal, incluso le había ido mejor que si se hubiera quedado sentado lamentándose. Si Deidara se hubiera quedado ahí y no hubiera ido a París, -tal vez las cosas no serían como lo son ahora…- se susurró sonriendo, besándolo cariñosamente en la mejilla y luego cerró los ojos imitando al rubio.

* * *

*Es una frase que dice Paul, un marcianito de una película del mismo nombre, (véanla, es divertida, dicen muchas tonterías pero si no les gusta el humor sexoso y eso, no la vean, solo digo).  
*Se hace referencia a la película "Atrápame si puedes"(Catch me if you can). Leonardo DiCaprio, Tom Hanks.

Espero que les haya gustado, luego les publicaré una pre cuela para que sepan como es que terminaron así estos dos, ¿les parece?

Bueno, todo esto surgió por un artículo que me encontré vagando por internet, un dato curioso pues. Decía algo como que en Japón no celebran la Navidad, es más bien como un día para las parejas y las personas trabajan ya que no es un día feriado como en la mayor parte de América o del occidente. Por aquí les dejo el link para que lo lean completo si quieren, también están otros países.

. ?utm_source=BP_recent

Es interesante como es que cambian las tradiciones de un país a otro, en mi mismo país se celebra diferente esta fecha. En el sur de México no creen en Santa Claus, los niños reciben regalos hasta el día 6 de enero, el Día de los Reyes Magos, y donde yo vivo, en el norte, se celebran ambos, recibes regalos el 24 de diciembre y si tienes suerte también el día 6, o sino solo comes rosca de Reyes, si tienen oportunidad de comerla, pruébenla, es deliciosa.

Bueno ya, les deseo que tengan un muy buen año 2013, yo estoy a punto de alistarme para pasar el fin de año con mi familia, que sus familias se llenen de bendiciones, de paz y amor, (parezco tarjeta de felicitación pero no me importa), los amo, a todos los que me leen y a quienes me han acompañado a lo largo de este grandioso año.

Quisiera decir más, pero ya me alargué, feliz año y feliz Navidad retrasada. Muchos besos y abrazos. Smuak's navideño.

misery_182


End file.
